Godzilla & Zilla: The Revenge
by Godzilla fan for life
Summary: Godzilla and Zilla return to New York, something is odd about there reason for the appearence but soon it'll become clear to human eyes. I do not own Godzilla or any of the character copyrights


**Godzilla and Zilla: The Revenge**

"He's back, Cody!" the voice exclaimed over the phone. His face grew with a sense of comfort yet he was afraid. "Marisa, are you 100 sure?" He asked after a short three-second pause. "If I was kidding Cody, I wouldn't have called you unless it was something important." Marisa replied over the phone. "Okay, baby! Hold on, I'm on my way!"

Since the last biggest incident happened back in New York city four or five years ago, the years had been slow and all in a matter of rebuilding the city back to full size after being leveled by the biggest titans to ever walk the earth or be seen by man's eyes. Cody hadn't changed much, and neither had Marisa except for one thing, they had just gotten married that summer, which they had been, married only two months. They were on the start of a loving and cherishing life together and decided that it was about time to settle down and raise a family after moving from the small town they were presently living in now, Defiance, Ohio. The remembrance of how they had been brought together was a memory of the past, and quite the odd story. The first time they had laid eyes on one another, they were in the worst situation possible and that was in a tunnel below a New York airport, before being chased down by the one demon they had come face to face with. Now, things were back to normal but not quite, there was one problem and it was back in New York where Marisa was on a short trip just to see some past relatives, but she had also encountered the presence of a long lost friend of hers and Cody's, only this big guy wasn't dropping by for a passing "hi" he was back for another reason.

"Well, hurry up, there's something really wrong with him. I'm worried, Cody. He's not himself and the military are making strategies to take him out, they are predicting that he'll be back in the city in a day or two. Hurry up, baby! We need to see what's wrong with him!" Marisa's voice worriedly replied over the phone. "Just hold on, I'm gonna go down to the airport this after noon, buy me a ticket and I'll be there in the morning. Just sit tight for now and find a safe place to stay and I'll be there as quick as I can!" Cody replied with a hurry in his voice. "I'm staying at my cousin, Maria's house. I'll meet you at the airport tomorrow morning, okay?" Marisa replied. "Okay, baby. Just stay safe and I'll be there soon!" Cody replied. "Okay."

That night was a hustle for Cody. He had packed five or six bags of clothes just incase of an extra need to stay the weekend in New York City. He had made it to the nearest airport and bought himself a ticket on the earliest plane that they could get in. Unfortunately, there was an 8:00 flight and he caught it. He may get there earlier than expected.

_"All this time, about five years and he decides to come back to the NYC, why now? I thought my soul was combined with his, he would never leave his homeland unless I had spiritually told him so. There's something seriously wrong with him, what could it be? This must be something personal or else he would have no reason to come back otherwise. What could New York have done to bring him back?"_

Cody's thoughts had bugged him all the way to New York. The reason why his long lost friend had returned to New York City was a mystery. He was puzzled, the reason why his long lost friend had returned was completely pointless to thought. This long lost friend was as a matter of fact, the famous "Godzilla". He had to have had some kind of reason for coming to New York City all the way from his homeland, Japan. Cody's cell phone rang in his jacket pocket; he had answered it while staring out of the window next to his seat on the plane. "Cody?!" The voice was Marisa; she seemed to have been out of breath and in panic. "What's wrong baby?!" Cody replied as sweat fell from his brow, he didn't like what he was hearing. "There is another monster here in New York!" Marisa's voice cried out. "What? When the hell did this happen?" Cody asked. "Earlier this evening shortly after 7:30 p.m.!" Marisa exclaimed. "Are you sure? What is it?" Cody asked as the looks on his face exchanged from frightened to curiosity. "You remember the monster from five years ago? The big reptile that sounded just like Godzilla?" Marisa asked. "Yeah, is that what it is?!" Cody asked. "Yes and it is walking around New York right now as we speak, it had just come walking past Maria's house a few minutes ago, the lights went out, the ground trembled, things fell from the walls and the ceiling!" Marisa explained. "Judas Priest! Okay, just sit tight baby, I'll be there like I said before!" Cody replied. "Okay, I'll try! Maria and I are in the basement right now, just incase it comes back and things start to tumble over!" Marisa replied and then she had hung up. Cody shut his cell phone up and tucked it back into in his jacket pocket. An elderly man who was sitting in the seat next to Cody had accidentally listened in on his conversation with Marisa over the phone after being awoken by it. His hand was shaking as he moved his hands over his face, this guy was taking the conversation seriously and Cody almost got a sense of humor out of it, but this was serious and it was probably about to be another tragic battle if Godzilla battled this new Zilla monster. "I'm sorry sir, but what was that you were talking about?" The old man asked with a worried look on his face. "Oh, it was nothing, I was just listening to my daughter, she was watching a monster movie while she was talking to me." Cody replied with a sense of stupidity in his voice. "Oh, okay." The man settled. "My daughter? I don't even have a daughter…poor man, he's gonna soon see that what I was really talking about isn't a movie. I'm such a bad liar!" Cody thought to himself as he looked away. The man had seemed to been dozing back off within a matter of five minutes.

The flight lasted about the next four hours and when it had landed in New York, there were burning buildings, police, crowed traffic build-up, the city was a mess and yet the dark midnight sky was being lit by a beautiful moon. "What in God's name happened here?!" A few people exclaimed as the plan had landed gently to the ground at New York's main airport, which was in Manhattan; it had been rebuilt to an even bigger airport since the last time Cody was there. All the people were descending from the plane a few by few as each person's eyes were glued to the disastrous area that lied in ruins of fire and flame in the distance. Cody easily ignored it. Marisa was in the airport center waiting for him to get in there. He went up to her and hugged and kissed her as much as he could, thanking God that she had been safe. "Thank God, you are alright!" Cody exclaimed. "Zilla left the island a few hours before your plane arrived, he's in the ocean and they say that they think he probably burrowed into the bottom on the shallow sides or something. Godzilla is nowhere to be found but the military are making some serious strategies, they want to try and bomb out Zilla when he makes his next appearance, they have navy submarines waiting on him and they want to find a way to trap Godzilla inside Manhattan, evacuate everyone, and then bomb him out." Marisa said. Cody laughed, "Yeah, I'm sure they'll try exactly like they did last time, besides, the Navy can't kill Godzilla, he's not an enemy, why would they attack him?" Cody asked. "He attacked New York, Cody." Marisa said in a serious manner. "Okay, then I was wrong about him, he does have something against New York!" Cody thought to himself. "Yeah, well we need to find him before the military does and try to change his intentions if that's even possible." Marisa replied. "Right, but what do we do with Zilla?" Cody asked himself.

"He's not of much importance, the military will take care of him!" Marisa replied. "Well, let's go back to Maria's and in the morning we'll go out and try to find Godzilla." Marisa added.

The night was long, it had taken the both of them at least two hours just to get to Maria's house through all of the traffic jams and blocked off roads that had fallen debris all over on them. "I swear, I hate New York!" Cody snapped. The front door opened and shut gently, there in the living room, was an older woman maybe the age of 30 or so, she had long dark orange hair, tanned skin, and a well-done complexion for a woman her age. She was wearing a white tank top and tight jeans. This was Marisa's cousin, Maria. "Hey, we're here!" Marisa hollered at Maria, who had her eyes glues to the television screen, on it was a display of New York City from a helicopter's view and the every few minutes or so, the news people would come on the air. "Hey!" She replied as she suddenly snapped back to reality. "This must be the hubby you were telling me about, Cody right?" Maria added as she slowly stood to her feet and walked over toward the two of them at the front door who were getting everything settled. "Yes, and you must be Maria, it's nice to meet you!" Cody replied as he shook her hand with a smile. "So glad you were able to make it! It's such a mess out there and the three years I have lived in the NYC, I have never witnessed anything like this in my life, I find it completely unbelievable!" Maria exclaimed as she glanced a few times at the television screen in the front room and back at Cody and Marisa. "You never know!" Cody laughed out sarcastically as he glanced at Marisa and gave her the guilty smile. "Well, you can put your bags in there, that's where you and Marisa will be spending the night for the next few days or however long you'd like, if this place is around long enough!" Maria laughed out in the most bizarre moment, by her voice, Cody could tell that her accent was Brooklyn. "Okay, no prob.!" Cody replied as he scurried off to the room in the direction that Maria pointed. Marisa smiled at her and then followed Cody to the back room. Maria just moved back to the seat she was sitting in, in front of the television and glued her eyes right back on the screen.

After the time it took for Cody to settle his stuff in the bedroom, he and Marisa walked out and headed toward the living-room, both sat down directly on a big comfy couch that was a velvet color. Cody was positioned up straight where as Marisa was lying her head on his shoulder. "I really can't believe things like those monsters really exist, I mean…this is earth we are talking about…giant monsters sound like nothing more than a child's nightmare." Maria said as she flipped off the television screen with the push of a button on the remote that sat next to her on a small cabinet. "Well, I guess now, it's a little more than that…there are only two reasons how these creatures where born: 1. Radioactivity 2. Nuclear waste and 3. Man's stupidity." Cody replied as if he where the brainiac at the moment. "How do you know all of this info? Have you studied these things before?" Maria asked. "You could say that, but I didn't intentionally go to study these…things. The second creature you saw rampage New York today, was as a matter of act a product of the French Polynesian Pacific bomb tests that took place there a few years back…but where did that one from the last battle come from?" Cody replied as he drifted off into thought. "What was that?" Maria asked. "Oh, it was nothing, I was just thinking to myself." He hesitatingly replied. "Either way, all I want to happen is for those to damn things to die before they cause anymore problems for us!" Maria exclaimed. Marisa's eyes almost drifted to sleep as she glanced every few minutes around the room and then back at Maria when she began to speak once more, she could feel that Cody's shoulder was quite the comfortable pillow and the conversation to her sounded boring and tiring enough for her to drift to sleep. "Yeah…well….Marisa and I have to go to bed, we have a big day tomorrow, right baby?" Cody yawned as he glanced down to his shoulder seeing Marisa looking directly up at him and nod her head. "Right, you two probably should, but I'm gonna be up, just incase anything happens." Maria replied as her fingers felt for the remote to flip the TV back on. Marisa had gotten up, stretched and got a hold of Cody by the hand to lead him to the bedroom.

That night Cody was awoken by a huge rumble that shook the house. His eyes were wide open, scurrying all over the room as picture frames swung from side to side. "Oh, great!" He thought. Marisa was lying next to him, underneath his arm. She was sleeping so peacefully and Cody found it hard to try and wake her from her comforting sleep. He tuned around to the other side and flipped the covers off of him, he was unfortunately dressed, just incase something did happen and he had to make a run for it, same with Marisa. He slowly stood to his feet, then again, a sudden rumble, "BOOM!" He had fallen off balance and into the wall next to him, he was still a bit sleepy and the rumbling wasn't helping him much to stay on balance. Marisa was awoken by the loud thud Cody made when he fell into the wall. "What the hell?!" Marisa shouted in a startled way. Cody had jumped to his feet, now he was awake. Another tremor shook the house, police cars with their sirens running, flew by the house. Maria was by the windowsill, staring out at the road and something must have had her startled because her eyes where fixed on something that looked as if something were right down the road. Cody and Marisa had helped each other to keep balance as they walked into the living-room to see that the television was on a blank red screen that said "STAND BY" on it. Maria looked stiff and frightened. The window was showing a light display from where Cody and Marisa were standing. The view looked as if it had deafened and blinded Maria by her changed expressions. "Maria? What's the matter? Wah5t's going on out there?!" Marisa asked ash she pulled Cody with her by his sleeve. He was still rubbing his eyes. Maria turned in a freakish way. "You have no idea what I'm looking at right now!" Maria shouted. Suddenly a screaming family and then a crowd after that had started running for their lives from something outside the window. "Get in the basement, now!" Maria demanded as she jumped to her feet and looked for what looked like a trapdoor underneath a large carpet that she had rolled back after kicking the chair that was above it to the side. Marisa and Maria made it down there in a quick few seconds but Cody…Cody now had his eyes glued to the window. "Cody! Get your ass down here!" Marisa cried out to him but he didn't move a muscle. "Where in the name of man did that thing come from!" Cody thought to himself. "Cody!! You moron get down here before something happens. Suddenly a blood-curdling sound busted out the window and made Cody fly back into a wall. The sound was like the sound of a very huge and very ferocious and ticked off elephant.

Cody lied motionless on the ground; the impact of the scream had completely swung his body into the wall and left a crack in the wall itself. "Oh, my God Marisa thought to herself as she held her hands over her mouth. Maria couldn't see what happened cause she was already in the basement preparing things. "Marisa, what in the hell was that noise?" Maria asked as stopped dead in her tracks. Marisa had gotten out of the basement and ran to the window to see what it was. There, was a huge 80m dinosaur-looking creature with fins from the top of its head, to the bottom of its back. It's skin looked scaly and bumpy and the front of its body looked like the belly of a dragon. It had a long neck and it also had two small fins on each side of its head. A long, forked tongue shot in and out of its mouth filled with razor sharp teeth. It made grunts like a horse, followed by these loud and ear-piercing roars that sounded similar to that of an angry elephant. Marisa's eyes began to get wider and wider by the moment, suddenly jet planes came flying over head, firing missile by missile at the huge creature that seemed similar to a dinosaur that was called, a Titanosaurus. "What in God's name is that noise?!" Maria screamed as she raged herself up toward the trapdoor. Cody had managed to stagger back to his feet and brush himself off. "Damn! My back is soar!" He shouted in anger. Then once he got it into his head why he had a soar back he had urged the other two girls to get into the basement. "Oh, no!" Marisa shouted in fright as she began turning around and running for the basement trap door. Then Maria and Cody followed.

The monster had a tail that was unknown until it had split into tow sections and between those to sections was a fin that when it swung it's tail, it would create a strong wind, capable of knocking things over, similar to a hurricane or tornado. The trapdoor slammed shut behind them and a sudden roar of wind came hurdling through the streets and started to level home by home, apartment by apartment. Suddenly the wind came crashing into Maria's home. "Oh, no! My home is being destroyed!" Maria cried as the lights went out in the basement. Suddenly everything was silent. The sound of rumble and debris falling all over could be heard from deep down in the basement. Cody walked slowly and quietly up toward the trapdoor. "No, Cody! Don't go out there yet!" Marisa shouted in a whisper as she grabbed for his shirt collar to yank him back down but he gently reached over her hand and loosened it from his collar, hold on, baby. I gotta see what's going on right now." Cody whispered as the trapdoor flung open. There was a scene of a disastrous wrecked home with no roof and almost nothing stood at its normal position, there was nothing left above. Thank God, the three of them had all survived the monster's attack. The only odd thing was that the creature had disappeared from New York or so some people screamed and exclaimed as a few swept past the wrecked home. Cars were scattered all around, upside down, into other buildings, and the same with parts of buildings. Titanosaurus had wrecked the place; barely anything stood the same as it did before the attack in this small neighborhood of New York City. "Is it okay?" Marisa asked from in the basement. "Yeah, it's clear…go ahead and come out." Cody replied with the look of shock on his face. "Oh, my God! My home is ruined!" Maria cried as she stood to her feet. The three of them found themselves standing in the middle of all the wreckage and debris. "He'll be back." Cody thought to himself.

Early that morning, the three of them headed for the airport in Brooklyn, there was a shelter close to there where all the now-homeless people from the monster's attack stayed until they had found a place to go. Police, firemen, and the ambulance all barricaded the place with medical supplies and other help that may be needed. Mostly everybody in that small neighborhood had survived the attack except for over 13 people, who where severely hurt but no one had died. "C'mon, Marisa. Let's go out and find Godzilla." Cody said with a look of anger in his face. "We just can't leave, Maria is suck here." Marisa replied. "Baby, we gotta get some help, this could happen again and if no body or nothing is here to help us, what are we gonna do then? It could cause even more damage than last time and not so many people will be able to escape it this time!" Cody exclaimed. Maria stood by as all the other people who looked ragged and worn down, had rushed for food, drink and clothing. The place was swarming with people. "It's okay, Marisa…do what you must…if you can help the people to be safe, please go!" Maria said as Marisa made a quick glance towards her and then back to Cody. "Fine, I'll go…but we better make this fast!" Marisa exclaimed as she glanced around at all the people. A sudden siren went off near the shelter center. "Great, he's back!" Maria panicked as she jumped to her feet in a jiffy. Everybody dropped what they were doing and stared off in the distance through a huge window that almost filled a wall itself. "I don't think so…" Cody replied as he froze…upon the Brooklyn bridge was something different. There upon the bridge was what looked exactly like what it was, "Zilla".

"Okay, so what the hell are we gonna do now?" Marisa asked clueless. "I guess we are just gonna have to let the military take care of this one!" Cody exclaimed as his eyes widened at the view of this very large lizard, struggling in the extension cables upon the bridge. Suddenly, it broke loose of the cables and ran it's way clear across the bridge. It roared furiously as it made the ground crumble beneath it's large leaping feet. "CHEEEEONK!" The roar sounded almost completely similar to Godzilla's but, with a little less power in it. There was a specific reason why Zilla was back…Titanosaurus had made it to land once again. Military jets shook the ground as they flew overhead the shelter. "C'mon, Marisa…we've gotta see all of this!" Cody exclaimed. He grabbed Marisa by the wrist and pulled her along, they made a quick run out of the shelter doors and headed for the nearest car by them, broke the driver's window in and unlocked the car. When Cody unlocked the other door for Marisa, he took out a pocketknife, opened it up, stuck it in the starter and started it up. The car sped away in a hurry as the wheels squeaked and left skid marks on the cement beneath them. Maria watched as the car sped down the road right behind Zilla. She was yet, quite surprised to see that they had stolen a car.

It was quite a surprise to see that Zilla wasn't attacking anything on his way to the far corner of Brooklyn. People from the shelter had walked out to see the action, amazed to see that these things even existed to their naked eyes. The military jets had been following Zilla, but they hadn't seemed to be interested in attacking him, it was the thing within 70 yards of Zilla, Titanosaurus. "You think we'll catch up with him?" Marisa asked as her eyes followed Zilla, as he crawled up a building and jump down the other side, all she could see then was his swift tail shoot down over it. "I'm sure he's not going anywhere, Titanosaurus is on the other side of that building anyway…I wonder why Zilla is becoming an ally instead of an enemy?" Cody replied as he once again drifted into thought. The car sped around the corner and there, were the best front row seats to a monstrous battle they would have ever gotten in their lives. Zilla had pounced upon the infamous Titanosaurus chest. He was much less smaller than Titanosaurus. He was about 70m tall, he had himself wrapped around Titanosaurus' torso, trying to pull him to the ground. His jaws were locked on Titanosaurus' throat; blood began to leak down from the bite marks. Zilla didn't manage to put his plan to work, he found himself swung into the building he had leaped over to get to Titanosaurus. The military was trying to help Zilla fight off the other monster, they shot at his head and his sore bloody throat, but nothing was working on him. Zilla was stunned, the building had collapsed on top of him, his painful squeals could make someone's ears bleed. Titanosaurus let out his hash elephant roar as he reached for Zilla's tail. Zilla was out of it and knocked unconscious as his lizard body was yanked from the rubbish and slammed down in front of Titanosaurus like a bat in a baseball game. Titanosaurus looked in the sky at the jets surrounding his finned head. His long neck helped him reach for one of them and caught one in his mouth; it exploded and caused him to have a heck of a toothache. It gave Zilla time to regain himself to his feet and attack again. Titanosaurus was hitting himself at his mouth to get the pain out of it, but he suddenly felt a pound to his chest, Zilla had leaped at him and kicked off of him with his hind legs. Titanosaurus fell back onto the ground, now he was ticked. Zilla tried his best to burrow into the road, not to mention he had that ability, but it didn't work. Titanosaurus got back to his feet and reached for Zilla's tail before it disappeared beneath the ground. Zilla's claws furiously tried to pull him along with them, but Titanosaurus managed to yank him right back from the burrow and into the sky like a rag-doll. Zilla's screams were piercing, "CHEEEEEONK!" He landed before Titanosaurus' feet. Titanosaurus' evil eyes fixed on Zilla's body, suddenly, he lifted one of his large feet to try and stomp Zilla's ribcage but, some sort of explosion shot out of the water behind the two of them! "SKREEEEEEEONK!"

Godzilla had shown up! Cody and Marisa's eyes became glued to Godzilla; he had mutated to something much bigger and rough looking than before. "What happened to him?" Cody asked himself. "Who cares at least he's hear! Hurray!!! Godzilla!!!" Marisa replied as she cheered on. Titanosaurus turned before he completed the stomp on Zilla. Godzilla had his fists tightened his fists and snarled a little more as if he were one pissed lizard a the moment. "SKREEEEEONK!" Godzilla called out as Titanosarus let out his roar and began his rageful walk towards Godzilla. Godzilla let out a beautiful display of blue flame shoot out of his mouth into the chest of Titanosarus. The impact knocked the air out of Titanosaurus' lungs. Zilla jumped to his feet and found that Titanosaurus was on the ground below his feet, he backed up. Godzilla moved a few steps closer towards Zilla until they were side by side. Zilla's head shifted from straight-ahead to the side; up at Godzilla whom had his eyes fixed on Titanosaurus, waiting for him to rise back to his feet. Zilla let out a snort of relief and straightened out into his formal stature. His long tail extended out behind him, while Godzilla's swayed side to side. "Man, that was unthinkable…Godzilla teaming up with the formal nemesis, Zilla!" Cody exclaimed. "Who cares, at least they'll get rid of that damn dinosaur!" Marisa smiled. "Yeah, I know." Cody smiled as he put his arm around her.

Titanosarus arose to his feet, to see that the two large monsters that could probably put a beat down on him confronted him. He turned and began to swing his finned tail side to side. Cody and Marisa ran towards the back of the nearest building to stay away from the severe wind that was about to knock into the buildings, they might be able to withstand it since they were structured to withstand strong winds but it was debatable. The wind became strong and violent; each building swayed side to side. Godzilla and Zilla tried to withstand it, but it was quite strong. Suddenly Zilla's feet lifted and he began to fly back, but not before being caught by Godzilla, who saved him by catching the tip of his tail. The two both tried to withstand it as much as they could, Titanosarus couldn't see behind him, he could only hope what he did was working. He stopped and it became a sudden silence. He might have thought that maybe he had brushed them away like dirt. He turned to only get nothing but a punch hurled into his snout. Godzilla threw it. Now it was a confronted battle. Zilla held back and burrowed beneath the ground, he had another plan. Godzilla kept Titanosarus busy, he threw punch after punch into his stomach, and at his face. Titanosarus did the same; it was like watching two boxers in the ring, only bigger and tougher. Godzilla happened to lose balance and his long, sharp, jagged, mutated spikes cut into the ground like a saw. Titanosarus had a plan to finish him, if he could jump high enough to land on Godzilla's chest, he could crush it in and pierce his heart. Suddenly, Zilla shot out of the concrete beneath Titanosarus and made him land on his back. Titanosarus was tired of falling by now. "CHEEEEEONK!" Zilla clamped his jaws back down on the other monster's throat to hold him down. Godzilla managed to get loose from the ground and stood up straight. His eyes darted at Titanosarus held down tightly to the ground by Zilla hovering over him. "SKREEEEEEEEONK!" Godzilla screamed as she walked slowly with the meanest snarl ever. Zilla whipped his tail back and forth for a queue for Godzilla to attack Titanosarus. Godzilla stopped for a quick minute and then he turned and slammed his large, muscular tail down on Titanosarus' chest over and over again. Then Zilla set loose and backed up next to Godzilla. Then, when Titanosarus arose once more. He stared at Godzilla and Zilla with a evil glare. Godzilla let out a blue rope of flame at Titanosarus' chest and Zilla shot himself forward at Titanosarus to knock him back once again, but Titanosarus didn't fall this time, he got hold of Zilla and threw him into Godzilla. Godzilla turned to the side as a barricade to stop Zilla from flying and it worked. Titanosarus couldn't roar to well, his throat was punctured and bleeding, all that could be heard were gurgles. Zilla and Godzilla began to charge for Titanosarus. Titanosarus was getting prepared, he was gonna kill one of these two this time, but it didn't work out that well, Zilla leaped at him and then Godzilla tripped him with his tail, making him fly into the ocean along with Zilla who was attached to his body still.

The moment was suspenseful…who was gonna arise above the water first? Godzilla waited silently, then Zilla's head shot from the water and it seemed like a victory, but not before Titanosarus had jumped up behind him. Zilla began to swim for his life, but Godzilla saved him the energy and jumped in after Titanosaurus, he pulled him under and Zilla reached land and lied tired and worn. Suddenly, an explosion came out of the ocean, Godzilla had won!

He let out a victorious roar and turned to head for his homeland, Zilla once it regained its health, moved on himself into the ocean, the military let him go free. Titanosarus was gone or dead, either one, but New York was safe…for now. The city lied in ruins and fiery debris, but at least it was over. "We've won, Marisa!" Cody smiled as he kissed her on the lips and held her tight to him. "Let's go home, now." Marisa smiled and Cody nodded his head as they both turned around to head for the horizon pathway home.

THE END


End file.
